Pirate Hat
by AuthoressSama
Summary: This is a short oneshot about young Alfred's feelings about Arthur's highly coveted and flamboyant pirate hat. This story has good description, good diction, and no spelling errors. I do hope you love this little oneshot.    R&R  Critique requested


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, though I wish I did. ;)**

**Pirate Hat  
><strong>

The emerald eyed man stared at the wooden entrance from under his bushy eyebrows. He closed his eyes, preparing for his transition. His dark, gloved hand gripped the rim of his gorgeous hat. He pulled it up and then off his head, revealing his disheveled, blonde hair to the shimmering sunlight. The long, colorful feathers attached to this man's flamboyant hat twisted and clinged to the large, white feather that stood as an alpha against the others. The man's crimson and gold dressed coat danced along the wind's back. Once the glorious pirate hat – the symbol of this man's rebelliousness – was removed, he was known as Arthur Kirkland, the world's most powerful and polite gentleman.

Arthur gripped the gold handle of the entrance to his New World's home and pulled it open with a perfect sense of control. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, his heeled boots' stomp echoed throughout the empty house.

His strong, accent ridden voice ran down the resident-less halls. "Alfred," He called loudly, "I have come back from Europe!" Arthur could not help but to smile when he heard the slamming of a door from upstairs and the fast stomping of his little brother's nude feet sprinting down the stairs. He held back a happy laugh as he saw his little brother force open a door across the room.

Arthur's most prized possession looked up from the carpeted floor and his bright, cerulean eyes were wide with surprise. A huge grin grew on the little boy's face as he took in Arthur's presence. Arthur squatted down on one knee and held out his arms to accept a welcoming gift from his younger brother. Alfred took in a huge gulp of air and tore across the floor with his arms outstretched. The air yanked and tugged back on Alfred's clothes as he ran.

"BIG BROTHER ARTHUR," Alfred's voice boomed through the air, shattering the peaceful tranquility of the house. Arthur's eyes widened slightly, worried if he would survive the impact or not. Alfred rammed into Arthur's chest, his little arms twisting around his older brother's torso and locking him into place. The force of the tackle sent both Alfred and Arthur back into the door that led outside. Arthur made contact with the door with a sudden grunt. He weakly sunk to the floor and loosely wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

It was always literally painful to see this streak of sunshine, but it melted away any cold or anger that was built up within Arthur. Arthur petted Alfred's smooth, blonde hair, thanking the Lord for blessing him with such a miracle.

Alfred nuzzled his head into his older brother's chest until Arthur was sure his chest would be bruised, and then the little boy looked up with excited eyes towards the older country. He asked, obviously rushed, "Did you bring me anything?" Before giving Arthur a chance to respond, Alfred saw the rare, coveted, pirate hat. His blue eyes seemed to widen and shine even more than they had before. Alfred's strong fingers unlocked Arthur from his hold and darted at the colorful head covering. Alfred's fingers clung to the rim of the incredulously gaudy hat, locking another unbreakable, finger lock. With one swift move, Alfred had yanked the feathered beauty from Arthur's gloved hand and was across the room in a heartbeat.

Arthur gasped and stood, "Alfred! Come back here with my hat this instant!" His index finger pointed towards the ground in front of the pirate, demanding the return of his young colony and his special hat.

Alfred's grin widened on his face as he shook his head rebelliously. He lifted the hat above his small head and tugged down, covering his cowlick with _pirate _fabric. With an ecstatic giggle, he ran out of the door he had used to enter the room, the feathers trailing behind him seemingly screaming to be returned to their owner.

Alfred could hear Arthur's angered tone from the bottom of the stairs, "I will not be subjected to running after you, Alfred!"

Alfred giggled softly and climbed up the stairs. He could hear Arthur's black boot tap against the floor in frustration. He could see Arthur's crimson covered arms crossed with impatience. This image only made this little game of fetch more fun. Halfway up the velvet carpeted staircase, Alfred stopped and peered over the banister, waiting for his older brother to come along. The sound of Arthur's stomping down the hall, sent a spark throughout Alfred's little body. He loved the idea of making a great country such as England chase after a little colony such as himself. It made him feel so very important and he did not want to give up that power over Arthur any time soon. Alfred ran up the stairs the rest of the way and hopped up and down at the very top.

Arthur stomped to the base of the staircase and he gazed up at his little brother. "Alfred," Arthur spoke sternly, "Return my hat to me." Arthur could see Alfred digging his fingers into the ruffled rim of the hat. He winced, imagining his clothing portal suffering from Alfred's strength.

Alfred's grin remained as he shook his head in an exaggerating manner, "Nu uh!" He was tickled pink and he could not stand still.

Arthur stormed up the stairs, having every intention to spank Alfred for disobeying him. Alfred's exuberant expression quickly left him and he slipped the hat off of his petite head. Arthur's green eyes widened slightly as he saw Alfred dangle the pirate hat over the ledge. Alfred glanced around his surroundings, attempting to look innocent while threatening Arthur to stay put so that he could play with the pirate hat. He swayed the colorful thing from side to side, his arm as far stretched as it could go over the ledge.

"Alfred," Arthur's tone warned, "if you drop that hat over that railing, I will be sure to spank you and destroy all of the biscuits in this house."

Alfred's bright and animated, blue eyes froze. The little boy's face paled at the thought of no more biscuits and a spanking. His mouth hung open just enough to convey the shock and utter dismay that nestled within his eyes. Alfred's fingers weakened, disengaging the feathered hat's valuable lifeline. The rainbow colored feathers dropped from Alfred's hand. Arthur strained over the side of the staircase's railing to reach out and snatch the hat. Alas, Arthur could not stretch enough. His gloved hand seized the pirate hat from the cold clutches of the first story floor. It was then that Arthur realized that not only was the hat still falling, but he was as well. He looked back at the railing to see his shins go overboard.

Alfred came to his senses when Arthur let out a short lived yelp and leaned over the railing. He watched Arthur plunge down to the floor. His boyish voice shrieked, "ARTHUR!" Arthur landed on the floor with a sickening snap. Alfred gasped in horror before sprinting down the staircase as fast as he could. He ran over to his big brother and squatted by his side. "Arthur," he yelled, "ARTHUR!" Tears welled up in the poor boy's cerulean eyes, blurring his vision greatly. He yelled and shrieked between sniffles and hiccups.

Arthur groaned painfully and opened his eyes to see his beloved, little brother's beautiful eyes squinting, trying to hold back tears. Arthur sat up and rested a hand on Alfred's trembling head. "Alfred," Arthur spoke through clenched teeth, "calm down. I'm fine, see?" His best smile was firm and crooked.

Alfred's tears and sniffles stopped momentarily to inspect Arthur. He gulped in a huge sigh of relief and moaned it out again, the tears now symbolizing relief. He latched himself onto Arthur, squeezing his older brother's torso tightly. There was no way Alfred was going to let Arthur leave the house this time. Arthur attempted to hold back groans as Alfred snapped a few of his older brother's ribs out of place.

Arthur's voice was hoarse, "A-Alfred!" He coughed, "Let go!"

Alfred loosened his grip and took a few steps backwards from Arthur. He stared at him with horrified, blue eyes. Arthur had never commanded him to get away. Did Arthur hate him for dropping the hat over the railing? Yes, that must have been it. Arthur loves that awesome, pirate hat. He would never let Alfred even look at the feathered beauty much less try it on.

Arthur struggled to stand up. He told his younger brother, "Go to your room while I go out to have these wounds dressed."

Alfred hung his head in shame and walked like a child condemned up the stairs. Tears gathered between his eyelids and slipped down his red cheeks in pairs. He pulled his head up slightly to look down at Arthur from the stairs. Arthur stared sternly at Alfred and darted a finger at the direction Alfred's room was. Alfred felt Arthur's index finger metaphorically stab him through his heart and he jumped back a bit at the gesture. Sluggishly, he continued to trudge up into his room. He heard Arthur's boots stomp down the hall and out the door. Alfred clinged to one door handle and rested his forehead against the wood of the door. He sniffled and sobbed, hating the fact that Arthur 'hated' him now. Alfred shoved the door open, causing the door to swing wide and slam against the wall. The young colony stared into his room with his arms outreached and his legs apart in a strong stance, though his wobbly knees ironically argued with it.

He let out a moan of anguish and ran to his bed. Alfred griped onto the sheets and pulled himself onto the bed. He dug his face into the pillows and sobbed, thinking about what things would be like now that Arthur hated him. The thoughts were absolutely unbearable to think about. Alfred never wanted to make Arthur _hate_ him – all he wanted was to have a little fun and play a game of fetch. The poor boy cried himself to sleep with terrified nightmares about Arthur leaving forever.

Alfred woke up to a moist cloth being rubbed gently over his cheeks. He whimpered lightly and then opened his eyes. He looked up to see Arthur who was currently cleaning his younger brother's tear stained face.

"Arthur," Alfred whined in a voice hardly above a whisper, "I'm so sorry." Arthur wiped over his mouth and against his left cheek. "I'm so sorry – I never meant for you to get hurt," the little colony whimpered, "_honest_!" He hiccuped, "I don't want you to hate me!"

Arthur looked at Alfred with a surprised expression. He asked, "Hate you?" Arthur dipped the moist cloth into a bowl filled with cool water and rubbed Alfred's eyes gently, "Why on earth would I hate you?" He smiled softly, "You are my little brother and you are sorry."

Alfred's trembling lip transformed into a relieved grin. He hugged his older brother gently, making sure he was not squeezing him. Arthur put the cloth down on a side table and hugged Alfred back. Arthur petted Alfred's head with strokes full of care.

"Arthur," Alfred asked in a controlled tone, "can I try on your hat – just for a little while?" He had eyed the highly coveted, pirate hat that sat not three feet from him. Arthur wrapped his fingers around the rim of his treasured hat gently and let it drop onto Alfred's head. Alfred drifted to sleep happily and in Dreamland, he was the best pirate captain that ever sailed the seven seas; Captain Alfred F. Jones.

**M-12: I do hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! ^^ Please give me critique and feedback. (Do you think I should write more Hetalia fanfictions? If so, please tell me your ideas via review or PMs)**


End file.
